The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for quickly connecting a network real-time communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method that can quickly log on to a real-time communication system software on a computer by remote control, and perform dialing procedure, thereby connecting to one or more counter communication end. In this manner, one can conveniently conduct conversation, exchange electronic mails, or short messages with other people.
The development of electronic and network technology has been widely applied to message transmission. One such example is the development of electronic mail (e-mail) system. In addition to the conventional telephone communication system, one can now send and receive e-mail from almost anywhere at anytime, so long as the network connection is available. However, by using an e-mail system, one can perform real-time conversation neither by using audio signals nor by sending and receiving texts. Therefore, there is developed a network phone.
Network phone is developed to perform audio communication via the Internet. The fundamental working principle of the network phone is converting audio signals to digital information, transmitting the digital information to a network computer or a telephone of the receiver via the network, and converting the received digital information back to the original audio at the receiver end. Such a communication model requires only the payment of the broadband or dialup service. No matter how far away the receiver is located, there is no need to pay extra communication fees for long-distance and international phone calls. However, a series of installation procedure should be performed before one can use the network phone. In addition, both the sender and the receiver are required to install some proper hardware and software. For many users, this technical threshold is part of the reasons why the conventional network phone is not as popular as expected. Therefore, other real-time communication systems, such as the MSN® messenger, the Yahoo® messenger, SKYPE® and the Yahoo® BB are developed. Since the above real-time communication systems include powerful functions, such as real-time message transmission, audio chatting room (conference call), file transmission, e-mail transmission and video communication, they have become one of the most popular communication systems. However, the real-time communication systems described above are limited to the operation in front of a computer. One can not activate the connection and perform any operation by remote control or other means. This location restriction is rather inconvenient.